Voice of Treason
by Desdemona1
Summary: Risky fic, though i think it's well written. I warn you now, certain insinuations make it unsuitable for certain audiences and my ratings my be mild. Also, please remain open-minded while reading this story
1. Default Chapter

Voices of Treason 

Yet another attempt to a Zelda fic on my part… Quite risky too, I might add…. Please be nice with reviews. J 

Voices of Treason

Political Positions separated them. Lust brought them back

She was an innocent swept into the whirlwind life of high royalty. Princess Zelda was the reigning sovereign over the great kingdom of Hyrule and beloved by all. She ruled fairly and presented an image as gentle as a small lark in early spring. Despite her more genteel natures, she also held a strength that demanded respect, and that it did. But what of her lesser known life? What happened inside the castle walls after all of the public appearances made daily? Little was known about any family that may or may not reside with the Princess, so who else passed through those hallways? 

He was a dark, loathsome figure the controlled an image a fear and desolate living. His barren dominion known as the Gerudo Valley housed minimal people belonging to Gerudo, all of who were thieves and Ganondorf as the King of the Gerudos. Now that his original form was restored, what havoc would break loose? Most definitely, Hyrule would become the hellish wasteland just as the Gerudo's native domicile was, with Ganondorf and perhaps a shadowed other in power. But who? 

The door slammed with an ear-shattering crack. Gannon wrapped his arms around the small figure of the Princess and led her over to the bed, whispering indistinguishably. The curtains were drawn, and Zelda has dismissed half of her staff for the eve. 

Grinning from ear to ear, Zelda sat down daintily. 

__

You do realize how much trouble I might get myself into if we are ever discovered, don't you? 

Gannon advanced, sure of himself that the past and present possibilities would not interfere with his plans. 

****

I do realize, I'm not oblivious. But with half as many servants around and just us in the East Wing we'll never get caught. 

Always, just the same as before. He never bothered to care about any potential dangers of his actions. Followed 'is heart he did, and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And right now that happened to be Zelda. It wasn't as if she was being forced into a situation, no. Far from it. Zelda merely retained her usual cautious self, but continued with Gannon. Perhaps memories stirred from the past rekindled a murderous flame. 

__

What ever happened? I don't believe we were only separated due to reputations at the time. I know that I would have sent Hyrule spiraling rapidly downward, but you did run off suddenly. 

****

I had work to do. 

A natural response from Ganon, and yet again he began his advance. This time he held Zelda, and in a gaze as deep as the ocean blue, kissed her the way he used to…. 

*gasp * Where have you been all these years? You haven't kissed me like this since…. Since before. You know we can't do this, but the separation, after so long would be torture…

****

We both know this can't be done.. but …

He lied down beside her, gently caressing her velvet cheek. Zelda smiled in her overwhelming manner, just as she always did, as she wrapped his arms around the tiny waist, no longer laden with the cumbersome skirts the kingdom was accustomed to seeing day after monotonous day. 

__

How gorgeous, how innocent she is. She's remained so unaffected after all of these years. After all of my attacks on her domain, all that stands between us now is that wretched Hylian knight… Wherever he came from, I will banish him into the depths of Hell, I will…. 

Gannon thought this with tyrannical sentiments, but didn't allow it to disrupt his mood. Zelda was back to him, and they would stay together until death did they part. He turned to face his lady, holding her ever so tight, as if he'd never let her go. A long, passionate kiss engulfed the two of them, only stopping to breathe occasionally. The temperature in the room seemingly rose somewhat, but it didn't bother the two. Gannon ran his fingers steadily up and down her barren frame. Perfection it was, nothing else could ever create such a sensation or spark immense fire as Gannon and Zelda together. 

__

STOP! I hear something! It… it sounds like Link… 

The fragile Princess never let her guard down, never allowed a possible chance for exposure. This moment was too good to be true, and she knew it. But the wrath of the mild Lady would release if she wasn't allowed the few moments of pleasure from her relentless giving to this kingdom. And by God, she would have it.

****

No sweetie...it's nothing. The horses in the stable are reacting to the wind, but that's it. 

No frilly dressings to worry about, nevertheless she was always more fun with that flowing hair loose. Her sparkling headpiece, weighted down in emeralds and sapphires, was carelessly tossed alongside various robes and petticoats. Gannon began unbraiding her golden locks, massaging her head playfully all the while. 

The night sky had fallen from a deep blue to a somber violet and the couple feel beneath the down covers to watch the stars fly. Once, long ago the two had flown with these celestial bodies, free and unchained from any other duties. Zelda drifted into her uneasy slumber wondering what the next morning would bring. 

Yet another crash awoke the Princess from her sleep, and with a fleeting, but whole hearted kiss she dashed out of the door to find out who had entered the far Wing, still working her dressing gown around her body…

End-Part I 

__


	2. Voices of Treason-Part II

Now let's see… ****

Voices of Treason- Part II

Now let's see…. Where did we last leave our heroes? Ahh that's right

….Yet another crash awoke the Princess from her sleep, and with a fleeting, but 

whole hearted kiss she dashed out of the door to find out who had entered the 

far Wing, still working her dressing gown around her body…

The East Wing were Zelda's private quarters, and only her handmaid and Link were allowed back there. Maura had the day off along with many other servants so it had to be Link. 

Calling to Gannon in a hushed tone the Princess darted between the large gothic pillars in the corridors. She could protect herself is need be, but preferred not to unless her life was threatened. 

__

I… I don't suppose Link has broken in here anymore. The footsteps are far too tense and hushed to be him. He's thought to be training Epona currently, secluded at the Ranch. 

****

He could have returned early…regardless, I want you to hide in the back room. Swiftly now! I'll find out who the intruder is and send him away. 

The words penetrated Zelda like her own steel blades. What would posses Gannon to think that she, Zelda, Hyrule's saving grace would walk away from the one who dared disturb their moments of peace? Like Hell would she back off! None could be more dangerous than Link to encounter at this time, and most likely it was not him. 

The pair guardedly rounded the corner glancing at every turn towards the unknown whereabouts of the visitor. A feathery step could still be heard, but it was fading. 

__

Scrape- scratch-scrape-scratch

The sound started Zelda more then Gannon but nevertheless let up even more alert than before. Who, or whatever this was had to be very light of step or small indeed to make such frightening yet nearly inaudible noise. Zelda whirled and immediately failed to see the perpetrator, and seconds later stared down at what appeared to be Agahnim? 

Where did he come from? It didn't matter. Before Zelda could find Gannon, he swung an immense blade in Agahnim's direction. Zelda had not time to dash from the sword's path and instead of attacking Agahnim, Gannon sliced through the Princess's ivory skin. 

Hyrule's ruler held upright for a mere second before tumbling downward, to the bottom of the spiral staircase. Agahnim and Gannon stood in horror, frozen in shock at the mistake created. Neither knew what would become of this situation… 

__

Look what YOU did, you hot headed blood thirsty miscreant! It was not Agahnim's nature to share responsibility in anything 

****

What I did??? What _I _ did? If you hadn't been in the far Wing n the first place, sneakign up on Princess and I, wrecking our moments together I never would have attacked ANYBODY.

__

Oh well, it has no matter now- What's done is done. I came to warn the two of you of the dangers ahead due to your selfishness. The Gerudos are ready to revolt and Hylians aren't doing very well blockading the kingdom on their own. 

Gannon raced down the winding stairs with Agahnim closely trailing him, and forced his way through the assembly of servants gathered around Zelda. Crimson blood trickled endlessly down the Princess's battered head and surrounded her limp body. The blade wounds gushed, beginning to reach the toes of other around and staining the cerulean carpets. 

The heavens mourned Princess Zelda that night as villagers flocked to the castle in hopes of her revival. A pale Gannon cradles her form for hours on end, kissing her fairwell once in a while and stroking the platinum hair of hers. With each passing hours her vital signs would slip away, helplessly… and with each hour another salty tear would fall from the emotion and heartless Gannon's eyes. 

Later in the evening the weather began to tear the clouds apart. Thunder rolled with deep guteral roars, and lightening struck Zelda's favorite places in the kingdom. As the large clock in the town square struck midnight, a shadowy figure marched solemnly towards Gannon. 

An emerald tunic on an elven figure revealed itself as Link, the Kokiri without a faery. He stepped up to Gannon, Kissed the now exanimate Princess and uttered but these words: "When Good and evil collide, Innocent suffer…" 

He turned slowly, a marched out of the Palace walls just as he arrived. 


End file.
